


Forgiven...Not

by midnight_strawberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_strawberry/pseuds/midnight_strawberry
Summary: My name is (Y/N). I was engaged to my fiance, Levi, when he cheated on me with my best friend, Petra.And may I add, AGAIN!!!That was the last straw for me.I couldn't take it anymore.Who knows how many times he has done this behind my back when we were in a relationship.So, I ran.I ran away from that hellhole I call home, out into the beautiful yet dangerous freedom outside of the walls...*I do not own any of the SNK character. All rights goes to the Creator*





	1. Why?!

++++

(Y/N)

++++

The sun shone through the curtains as I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness. I rolled over the bed only to find that my beloved Levi, was gone. I dragged myself out of bed and clad on a lacey tank top and a partially torn jeans. Excitedly, I curled the ends of my hair and put some light makeup like he liked on me. Admiring the diamond ring on my finger, I skipped out of the room to find him, probably in his office.

Levi and I are Humanity's Strongest. We have been dating for nearly three years and our relationship was thicker than blood. Both of us agreed on making the marriage official when the wall was taken down and the titans no longer roamed the land. We have never once left each other not the battlefield unless needed to in desperate situations. It was three weeks ago when he proposed to me on my birthday and our anniversary. The wedding is going to take place one week from now.

Oh, I can't wait!

I continued to walk to Levi's office, wondering what surprise he had in store for me like every other time. To my surprise, moans echoed throughout the room as I neared it.

"Petra... Shit... Not so loud or we'll be heard... "

"Let them hear... Oh.. Levi... "

No, it can't be...! He wouldn't do something like that behind my back...right? And Petra...she's my best friend, she knows that I love Levi with all my heart. She wouldn't do this to me...would she?

I peeped through the keyhole only to find that the noises confirmed my suspicion. Tears threatened to run down my face. Usually, I would hold them back, not wanting anyone to see but since no one cares anymore, I let my tears free. My heart shattered into millions pieces from the betrayal of both my lover and best friend, carried away by the wind. I ran to my room and scribbled words on a couple of papers before slotting all of them into letters and writing my comrades and cadets names on them. All the while tears still running down my cheeks. I then strapped on my 3DMG and packed some clothes and six gas tanks. Flying down from the window in my room to avoid questions and suspicions from others, I hoped onto my horse, Snow, and rode towards the edge of Wall Rose. There, I alighted my horse as I shifted the heavy boulder away from the small human sized hole and threw my things to the other side of the wall and squeezed through the hole, leaving my horse behind. I closed the hole back and surveyed the area they once called Wall Maria.

Welcome...to the Black Zone.


	2. Regret and Letters

It was late in the afternoon and no one noticed the disappearance of (Y/N).

" (Y/N), I wanna do some experiments but Erwin wouldn't let me." Hanji, the manic scientist, whinned while running towards (Y/N)'s door, knowing that she would always find a way to convince the commander.

" (Y/N)?" Hanji frowned upon the silence. She slowly entered the door, the creaking sound reverberated throughout the room. She peeked in and saw the neatly folded bed sheet and her extremely organised table, but there was no sign of (Y/N), only silence. In fact, now that she thought about it, it was too silent. She ventured more into her room, calling out her name several times more but received nothing but the wind swirling through her room. Hanji peered through the other door that connected her office to her bedroom and found the same thing as well. She opened her closet and found it absolutely empty.

'Had she moved to another room?' Hanji thought as she shuffled around the room further. She then approached the stack of letters that were arranged neatly. She took up the uncovered paper that was left on the table and scanned through the letter, reading it aloud.

Dear whoever is reading this,

I, (Y/N) , Humanity's Strongest Soldier, has been crushed by the most unexpected thing of all. Love. Crazy isn't it? Well, it's not. I had enough of the lies and promises that Levi and Petra have broken over and over again. Levi, once again, cheated me over my best friend, Petra...

Unfortunately, to them of course, their secret have been found out by me. My dear Levi, if you are the one reading this, I'm afraid to say that our relationship is over, so is the marriage. What have I done to deserve this? What can I not give to you? Love? Care? Kindness? My attention? I really do not know...I have given you everything thing that I have and yet you threw me aside like a rag doll, breaking my heart into a million pieces. Just that this time, it while not be able to fix back like it did the other time.

I have therefore taken my leave and retired as Humanity's Strongest. The earth is something that I would like to explore since I was a child. And now, I am fulfilling my dreams. Do not bother to come and find me cause I'll probably be some place better, free like the birds that roam the sky than caged in.

Good bye my friends. I hope we will meet again some time. Until then, good luck and farewell.

Yours truthfully,  
(Y/N) 

Sadness and betrayal wavered through Hanji, but was quickly replaced with s burning anger that she had not felt for a very long time. Clenching her fist till her knuckles were paper white, she gently folded the letter into her pocket and walked towards Levi's office, with both her hands clutching her blades and a vein popping out of her head, nearly leaving a crack with every step that she took.

'Levi, you are so doomed!'


	3. I'm so sorry, my love...

"Levi!" Hanji's voice reverberated throughout the hallway as she kicked down the six inch thick oat wood door, fuming, her chest drastically rising and falling. She charged at the stunned Levi, her swords at her side, swiftly cutting through anything that was in her way. "You're going to pay for what you did to (Y/N)!"

Hanji slashed her swords at Levi, aiming for his face, her eyes no longer holding the cheerful soul of hers, but was replaced by something much, much darker. Swiftly, Levi dodged all her fatal attacks, all of them by merely centimeters away. Hanji relentlessly continued to drive him towards the wall. Trying his best to back away from her, Levi accidentally tripped on his own footsteps, landing on his butt as he continued to scoot away from the maniac.

"Oh, look! Humanity's Strongest Soldier under the foot of Humanity's Wisest. Amusing isn't it?!" Hanji giggled like a high school girl as she placed her foot on his chest, pressing nearly all of her weight on it, practically standing on him.

He was now very afraid.

And that extremely rare.

Hanji had never once acted like that, not even when she sees a new species of titans. Just as she was about to strike both of the swords into Him, a pair of hands pulled Hanji away by her waist and removed the the two swords from her hands, throwing them somewhere in the thrashed room.

"Hanji! Calm down!" Erwin soothed her while she continuously pounded on his chest, trying to escape from his iron grip but all attempt were futile. After more soothing, she finally gave up, the adrenaline losing its effects. She broke down into tears as waterfalls escape her cheeks.

"He made her leave! She went away because of him!" Hanji pointed an accusing finger at him, muttering in her breaths, still pouring her tears onto Erwin's already soaked shirt. Levi could only sit there, his forehead creased in confusion. Upon seeing his pathetically oblivious state, Hanji pulled out the letter and handed it to Levi hesitantly before snatching her hand back as if he was the plague. Immediately recognizing the familiar handwriting on the top of the paper, Levi forced himself to read on. His heart beating faster with every word, his eyes scanning the sentences and widening in fear of the next word.

"No..." Levi whispered, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes when he finished the letter. He slumped back onto the floor, his body sagging forward, hands still clutching the paper. His thoughts drifted back to (Y/N). The times they spent together, her laugh that seems to be able to brighten to anyone's say no matter how bad it has been, her mouthwatering food that she cooks for the cadets after their tiring day, her motherly figure towards everyone. But most of all, the smile that he wakes up for every morning when she greets him. The twinkle in her eyes that never seemed to for down.

But now,...she was gone. His world... his roots...his light in the never ending darkness. Gone. All because of him. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he rubbed the wedding ring. He stared at the crumpled wall Maria that was roaming with titans, hoping that there Emma would still be swinging through the air gracefully, like she always did.

'I'm so sorry, my love. Forgive me...'


	4. Waking up

++++  
Levi  
++++

I have no idea how long I've been in this room. Days? Weeks? Months? I don't know. Neither do I care. After she left, I really did not have much meaning to live anymore. Everyday I was just drinking, sleeping and crying, nothing else I have not felt so broken before. My room is in a complete mess, dust coated the furniture and flies in all direction with every step that I take, papers and books are strewn everywhere. There's not one place that is not dirty but I could not careless. Everyone has tried to talk me out of my stance but nothing works. I only want my (Y/N). Gradually, most of them have up. Only Erwin and Hanji stayed with me. The death of the cadets grew rapidly ever since I shut myself out from the rest of the world. But, as usual, I did not care about that either.

Oh, my (Y/N), please come back...I love you...I'm sorry...

"Levi?" Erwin's voice echoed through my room while the sound if the creaking door signified his entrance. "Levi, you have to come out of there. It's been two years." Two year? Felt like an eternity though. Erwin went to the window and threw open the curtains, allowing sunlight to pour on the room. I winced and scurried to my bed before hiding under the blankets like a child. Sighing, Erwin tore the blankets away from me and dragged me to the bathroom, tossing me in.

"Clean yourself up. Meet me in the mess hall after you're done." Erwin ordered before exiting my room. I clicked my tongue in response, letting the luke warm water run down my back in beads.

. . .

"Heh! Isn't that corporal Levi?!"

"What happened to him?"

As I walked down the mess hall towards Erwin, the constant whispers began. I kept my stotic face as emotions once again started pouring in, tears threatening to fall. A familiar face appeared in front of me, her face covered in scars and bruises, her eyes red and puffy. It took me sometime to realise that the person on front of me was Hanji. Man, she took it worse than I did.

"Levi...how are you? You holding up fine?" I nodded my head in response as she brought me into a tight hug which I returned hesitantly. She pulled herself away from me, allowing some oxygen to flow into my lungs before tugging me to Erwin's table.

"Levi, Hanji," he greeted. "I bring both good and bad news. Which would both of you like to hear first." He asked, a spark of how in his eyes. I frowned upon his expression and decided on the bad news first since Hanji was just staring at the table as if it was the most interesting thing.

"Well, the bad news is that the Survey Corps is early wiped out of its existence. Most of the cadets were wiped out from the recently expedition. So we'll need you back in the team Levi." I clicked my tongue in irrigation, but accepted my fate. "The good news is..." Erwin trailed off as he dugged in his bag while I impatiently waited. He pulled out a leather notebook with the letter ' (Y/N)' engraved on the top of it. My eyes widened, heart skipping a best with the next few words coming out of his mouth.

" (Y/N). She's alive."


End file.
